Bond Of Brothers
by zinofite
Summary: They say that blood is thicker than water. But is it really? Can the bond of three brothers survive through struggles and hardships? Or will it tear them apart? Especially in time of war. Acnologia, Natsu and Zeref's back story. How they seem to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I wish I did though. Oh, the unfairness of it all. *sigh***

 **A little prequel to my story, "caged hearts". This is my take on how Zeref, Natsu and Acnologia's story came to be. This probably won't take too long. Probably Three to Four chapters max. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen begin reading. HEHE.**

 _Natsu- 8_

 _Cas and Zeref- 10_

 ** _500 YEARS B.F.T. (BEFORE FAIRY TAIL)_**

 **RUN, CAS, RUN, I SAID TO MYSELF. IT WAS MIDNIGHT.**

My tiny feet going as fast as they can. Adrenalin coursing through my body. My heart beating faster than the speed of light. I look behind me and see them, four drunks; chasing me. I went into an alley and saw a wall.

Fuck! A dead end. I turn around and heard them shouting, they're getting closer. Shit. I look at their shadows and I feel like they're staring back at me. Mocking me- As if telling me 'I'm going to catch you, Little monster!'. Fat chance! I'll go down trying. With renewed vigour, I ran towards the wall; pushing, feeling and clawing it with my hands. Like a blind man trying to find his way through Armageddon. I look back once more, my eyes widened. A sewer hole. I run towards it and in one swift movement, I lifted, entered and closed the sewer hole without much sound. My breath hitched when I heard them turn into the alley as if they would be able to hear me breathing. I put a hand on my beating heart calming it, or trying to- it wasn't really working. I knew I was being paranoid but my heart sounded like a drum and I was scared they would hear it. I hear their footfalls grow louder.

"He's not here." A man said with what sounded like surprise in his voice.

"No shit, Sherlock." Another man replied, a slur in his voice. "Enough yip-yap, find him!" With what seems like hours but was only minutes, I hear their footsteps and voices grow fainter. I released the breath I was holding and waited for a few more minutes. I pushed the sewer cover open and peeked out; watching if they're still there. When the coast was clear I went out of the sewer.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my foot- stopping me. I kicked him, he let go of my foot and I crawled out of the sewer. I crawled backwards facing the sewer hole, my face contorted in terror. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. They caught me. I felt dread envelope me. My eyes watered in thought of what they're going to do to me. I tried everything for him to let me go, I kicked and screamed, but nothing seems to work.

"Shut up, cas-nii!" the person covering my mouth whispered "It's us!"

Pink hair ruffled outside the hole. "Jesus Christ, Cas. You broke my nose and some of my teeth." The person inside the sewer jumped out while clutching his bleeding nose. I grabbed the hand covering my mouth, yanked it and delivered a slap at the pink hair.

"That hurts cas-nii. What was that for?" He shouted while holding his head.

"You scared the shit out of me, both of you!" I said while flailing my hands "I thought they caught me and you so had that coming, Zeref. You grabbed my foot! What was I supposed to do!" I probably looked like a retard shouting-whispering my ass off but I couldn't help it these two idiots scared the shit out of me.

"And you!" I extended my arms and pointed to the person who had covered my mouth. "You covered my mouth like you were going to kill me, Natsu. Who does that?"

The Dragneel brothers smiled sheepishly while scratching their heads. I swear, they could pass off as twins if I didn't know that Zeref was older. Suddenly Zerefs smile was wiped of his face.

"Come on! They're close, I can hear them." He said with a straight face. He had this uncanny ability, he could use ma-ma-mahik or was it matik? Magic! It's magic. The adults said he could use magic like it was an extension of himself. Something even most adults couldn't do. Zeref grabbed his brothers' hand then grabbed mine and we dashed outside the alley.

 **WE RAN LIKE HELL**

The moon shining above us, illuminating our way. The streets were a blur with how fast our feet were taking us.

"Come on! We're almost there." almost where? Where? Where are we going? Was it safe? Were we going home? Do we have a home? Question after question blasted through my mind like a machine gun. I finally decided to voice out my question. "Where are we going?"

Natsu looked at me and smiled. "Home!" He said with sparkle in his eyes. We ran, ducked, turned and crawled into endless streets and roads like a mouse trapped in a maze- a very very big maze. Finally in what seemed like the thousandth turn I saw a regular sized house, something plain- something people wouldn't even look twice at. We entered the house and we all collapsed onto the floor, heaving, panting and sweating like pigs. I looked around and raised my eye brow at them

"Nice place you got here. How much was it?" I asked with mirth in my eyes.

"Free!" Zeref answered with a booming laugh. "The people who own the place left for a month long vacation on some island. I think it was Ten-ten-tenrou Island." I flicked the lights on and looked around again. I felt my eyes widen. There were staves, wands, lacrimas and weapons hanged all over the place. Hmmmm. So who ever was living here is a mage or a hunter. We had to be careful. There could be some booby trapped or cursed items in here.

I saw Natsu stand up and pick-up a sword with jagged edges. He tried to swing it around but it was too heavy. "Come on Zeref-nii help me!" He asked with a strained voice, his face scrunched up in concentration trying to lift the sword up. Zeref came over to him and put both his hands on top of Natsus' "On the count of three. Oneeee. Twooooo. Three!" together they were able to lift the sword up- for about 2 seconds before they realized it was too heavy. It landed on a table with a thud, Natsu and Zeref flying towards the opposite side of the room. Suddenly the table glowed black and turned into dust. My eyes darted between the Dumbo's and the 'used to be table'- dumbfounded.

"Are you sure it's safe here? Whoever lives here is a mage or a hunter. We have to be very careful." I said with a look that said 'I'm serious'. "We could get turned into stones or rats if we touch an item that's cursed." I said while looking at the Dumbo's.

I kind of envied Zeref with his abilities to use magic easily, without even trying. It was my lifelong dream to become a mage and join the dragon war ever since my parents were murdered by a dragon. I watched them burn and scream while I hid in a corner brawling my eyes out when our town was attacks by a dragon. Yes, it's suicide to join the war. People are dying every day and the war was not on our side- it never was. Dragons were way to powerful for an ordinary mage to be defeated.

I sighed. "Come on, we might as well get some rest for the night. " I said while climbing up the stairs effectively stopping my train of thought. We chose the nearest room and checked if it was free of death traps. When we deemed it safe we slid inside the covers of the bed. "Hey. Natsu, Zeref. We're always going to be together, right? Even though we're not real brothers we're family, aren't we?" I asked while closing my eyes- fearing there answer. I felt Natsu hug my arm.

"Of course we are, Cas-nii." He said with a yawn. I looked at him, his eyes were starting to drop.  
"We're brothers" He mumbled before going to sleep. I looked at the other side and saw Zeref with dried blood just outside his nose.

"Baka. We're brothers. Never doubt that." He said while smiling, his teeth were missing some from where I had kicked him. I felt tears falling down my eyes. That's right they're my only family.

"Even though you broke my nose and my tooth"

 **Awwwww give it up for some bromance. Give me a high five. Come on. Don't keep me hanging. Yes, I'm talking to myself. I know, I know. I'm a little rusty, but in my defence I only started writing again a few months ago. Anyways comments, suggestion, violent reactions would be greatly appreciated. SO anyhow this was something that was going through my head while writing "caged hearts" if you haven't read it yet, please do. THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME. PEACE OUT, PEEPS.**

 _Baka: Idiot_  
 _Name-nii : Brother_


	2. What do we fear?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

 **Zeref POV**

 **I woke up with my senses on high alert.**

I was a little disoriented at first, but it all came flashing back to me. I looked to my right and saw Cas and Natsu sleeping, the sight brought a smile to my face. Natsu, Cas and I were orphaned because of the dragon war; no where to go, no where to hide, no place to call home. We, Natsu and I, weren't always like this, once upon a time we had a home- we had a family. However the humans were losing soldiers and recruited civilians, boys aged 11-45 were forced under harsh training they are then sent to the battle field with a piece of wood hoping to kill a dragon. My dad got recruited and was sent to the battlefield with little to no experience- you can see how that went. We didn't see him again, Ever. Our mother was forced to sell her mind and body just so she could put food on our table- combine that with stress and grieve over losing her husband and the fear of the army recruiting me, as I was coming of age, her body just shut down one day. Thus leaving Natsu and I to fend for ourselves. From that moment onward it was just us, the Dragneel brothers, traveling around from town to town avoiding the army or so I thought.

You see, Natsu in general was always known as a jolly little kid. However, since we lost our mother he rarely smiled anymore. Natsu's birthday was fast approaching and I wanted to give him a reason to smile. I remembered that he loved chilly chocolate and it just so happened that they were selling that in the town we stayed in. I was planning on stealing some so I left him and told him to wait for me in our "home", composed of some cartons and wood under a bridge. When I got back, chilly chocolate in hand, our place was empty- And like a madman in search of his hat I scurried around town looking for him. Hours and hours I searched and finally I found him at the edge of town, near the forest eating and smiling- beside him was cas. Natsu got one hell of a beating from me that day. When I asked Natsu how Cas found him he told me that he was looking for me because I took so long when he collapsed of hunger and Cas found him and fed him. Since then we were inseparable; we were peas in a pod.

Looking outside the window I saw that the sun was just starting to rise; I stood up hoping to find what had woken me up, with my senses on high alert. I was about to go back to bed muttering to myself how sometimes having great magic senses sucked when I heard something, or rather someone downstairs.  
"What the fuck happened to our table!" Came a muffled voice downstairs when I strained my magic and senses. I froze in mid step. The people who owned this place were back. Fuck, I was sure they weren't coming back in another month or so!

"Don't worry about the table, dumb ass. Gather everything you can. Hurry the dragons are co-" My heart froze in fear. The dragons were coming; they're gonna attack the town! Running as fast and as silently as I can over to the bed I woke Cas up first. I covered his mouth and shook him awake.

"Quite!" I whispered with urgency. "Dragons are coming to attack the city and the people who own this place are downstairs." I saw fear strike up in his eyes. He was afraid, so was I. He started shaking in fear I let go of him sa he could prepare himself and went to wake Natsu when I heard a gasp from our right. Natsu was there half seated up with tears in his eyes. I went to his side of the bed and hugged him- trying to calm him. "shhh. Natsu, Cas-nii and Natsu-nii are going to protect you. shhh" He looked up at Cas and I, we tried our best to look brave. Cas even tried to smile at him but it looked more than a grimace less so than a smile. He calmed down a bit and I asked both of them to follow me.

We went downstairs and I strained my senses. Now that I was closer I could sense them more clearly. pressing my back on the wall perpendicular to the stairs I felt them. There were three of them, all in different directions. None of them blocking the door leading outside. Good, kami does exist after all. "on the count of three we run towards the door as fast as we can. Don't stop. Go to the edge of town near the forest and if we get separated we meet there, okay?" I saw Natsu starting to cry again. I hugged him and Cas both. "Be brave Natsu, Cas". I released them and saw Cas give me a nod form the corner of my eye and saw Natsu put on fake bravado.

I raised my hand with three fingers up slowly bringing them down one by one and when the last finger was down, we ran like hell froze over.  
it's funny what adrenaline could do to you. I felt like I was looking at the world in slow motion.

 **One.**

we ran

 **Two.**

I reached the door knob.

 **Three.**

Natsu and Cas screamed

 **Four.**

I looked at them to see them tied down with magic chains.

 **Five.**

I felt chains wrap around me, I was captured.

 **Six.**

The alarms blared. the alarms for dragon attacks.

* * *

 **The alarms were blaring,**

their sound screeching in my ear. I struggled to get loose but alas my efforts led to nothing. I looked at my captors and saw a man with a coat with his left eye covered in an eye patch. He had one hand extended and coming out of his sleeves were chains the other hand holding a sack, the bottom of the sack was shaped as a half sphere suggesting that whatever inside it was sphere shaped. I screamed, we're screwed. A second man that strangely looked like a broccoli came rushing from the corridor.

"For kami's sake Precht let them go and help with packing. It doesn't matter if they broke in, we're all dead if we don't get away from here. you have the tenrou jade, right?" The man, Precht, looked at us and released his chains.

"tch. yeah, I have it" he replied. while raising the hand holding the sack towards the brocolli man. He looked at us once more "Get out of here, kiddies- before I change my mind. We're leaving town- everyone is, I suggest you do the same." Not needing any more motivation than that I grabbed Natsu's and Cas' hands and set towards the door once more. I think the door knob was cursed because as I reach for it the second time the roof crashed down, we were blown back by the blast. Coughing, I looked up and felt my blood freeze. A dragon.

"Of all the luck, our house was it's first target." A man with blond hair said.

"It must be because our house excludes an aura of high magic potency- because of the magic items littered around plus the tenrou jade." The broccoli man said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY IT'S HERE, RUN!" Precht said. With that said, we were brought out of our stupor. I stood up and saw Cas doing the same thing. Someone was missing, Natsu. I looked around the dragon momentarily forgotten and extended my senses. THERE! I ran towards a pile of ruble Cas behind me, and started to remove all the rubble. Catching up on what I was doing, Cas helped. Then I saw it- pink hair, with renewed vigor I clawed the rubble burying my brother tears covering my sight.

"NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NATSU!" When we uncovered him I almost barfed. His blood was everywhere. His limbs were bent in directions it should not. His face barely recognizable. I shook him with ferocity. His head bobbing forward and backward like a lifeless doll. His blood splashing on me but I didn't care "PLEASE NATSU WAKE UP! PLEASE. please. I- I can't lose you too." My shouting slowly becoming whimpers. I laid my head on his tiny chest and cried. Cried for the unfairness of life. Cried for our lose. Cried for my father and mother. Cried for my brother, for Cas. For the first time ever I cried. I stood tall and brave for my brother. He looked up to me and I had to stay strong, now that he was gone- I could no longer hide the sorrow and agony I felt. Slowly that pain became anger. Anger at my dad for agreeing to join the army. Anger at my mother for dying. Anger at Cas for being chased by the drunks. Anger at the dragon race and the human race for starting the war. And last anger at myself for not being strong enough to save my brother.

looking at my right I saw a shard of glass big enough to reflect my head. my hair, it was slowly turning black. Black for all the agony and pain I had to endure. Black for the corruption of my magic. My once pure soul withering away. After all, the cruelest of souls are the ones who used to be the kindest.

* * *

 **Cas' POV.**

 **Natsu's dead.**

I looked down on my shaking hands and turned them into fists. Natsu's dead and I couldn't do anything but watch. I heard a scream from my left and saw a man get thrown back because of the dragons tail. Precht, his mind supplied uselessly. He looked at Natsu and Zeref once more and felt his blood boil. He felt furious. He took the nearest wood and ran towards the dragon, doing what exactly he didn't know. Grown men with spears could not even scratch a dragon yet, here he was with a piece of wood attacking the bane of humanity. The dragon noticed him and sent a roar towards his direction. He was blown away beside the Precht. Standing up while spitting blood he was about to try again when he saw something glint in the corner of his eyes. A jade, this jade though was calling to him. With hooded eyes and a feeling of euphoric bliss I approached the jade and touched it. Then darkness.

 _I woke up surrounded by darkness. "hello! anyone here?!" I was floating. Flashes of memories flowing through my head. WAR. DRAGON. BROTHERS. JADE. TOWN. CAS. ZEREF. NATSU- my eyes widened. Natsu! he- he's dead! I felt my eyes water once more. WE promised we would protect him! we promised!_

 _"Do you want to save your friend?" A voice whispered that sounded much like an echo. "Do you want to end this war?" The voice asked._

 _"Who's there!" I shouted while whipping my head side to side._

 _"ENOUGH QUESTIONS, BOY. DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND AND END THIS WAR IN THE PROCESS!" The voice shouted. Of course I did!_

 _"Yes, I do but I-"_

 _"good" the voice said, cutting me. I was about to respond once more when I felt my body starting to reshape. Bones started to grow on my back. I was growing larger._

 _"What did you do to me!" I shouted. Closing my eyes from the pain I felt. I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep; and I welcomed it for the pain I felt was much to great. However, before I truly lost consciousness I heard the voice giggle._

 _"Hu **mA** Ns **A** Re sO F **OoLIs** h. Be C **AR** efuL, Litt **L** e **O** n **e**. Hu **m** anS O **Ft** en BEco **Me** Th **in** Gs T **h** ey **FEAR** " it followed. the voices in mix of a girl and that of a beast. Then I truly lost consciousness._

I opened my eyes and found myself high up. Way way way up. I was flying? No. I looked around and I saw that I was at the eye level of the dragon, which was looking at me in shock. I looked around once more and found myself as a dragon.

-  
Cliffy! Hahahaha. Anyway thanks for reading my story. The next chapter should be the last one. LONGEST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR. YAY TO ME!


	3. Ender of eras

THANK YOU FOR THE MY READERS WHO HAVE FAVORITED AND COMMENTED ON MY STORY. LOVE YOU GUYS.

STILL OWN NOTHING, :(

So I know that I said this was the last chapter but, I , err I mean- oh whatever just read! hahaha.

 **Word of caution, this will be violent!**

RREAAAADDDDYYYYY, ACTION!

* * *

 **Cas' POV**

My body felt heavy as the realization hit me- I turned into a dragon. That's not scientifically possible, even with magic! I opened my mouth to say something- anything, but before I could utter something the other dragon snapped out of its dazed state and rushed towards me. Used to my human form, I tried to step back but felt something get crushed under my foot. looking at my foot I gasped in horror as I saw myself step on houses. Suddenly, something hard hit me; the other dragon! taken by surprise, I lost my balance and felt my back hit the ground- destroying more houses. I tried to roll to my side to get up, but before I could blink the other dragon was on top of me- its two front legs on top of my chest. It lowered its head and released a menacing growl. Kami, is this how I die? Then I saw it, its glassy eyes reflecting my image. 'I- I look beautiful and ... fearsome.' I felt my fear and pity dissolving and all that was left was anger- no not anger, FURY. I felt so furious my chest was burning, my breath coming out as growls. The burn in my chest creeping slowly to my throat, then my mouth. The dragon realized what I was doing and acted fast, jumping off my chest. However, it was too late. I opened my mouth, the burn, the fury, the MAGIC, escaped my mouth hitting it straight on the face. At first, it only staggered backwards. It blinked then smiled thinking that it was worried for nothing. Its jaws opened as if to say something when it stopped mid-way. The dragons eyes grew wide, some parts of its body were expanding and expanding and expanding until it looked like a balloon ready to pop- and pop it did. BOOM. The blast creating a dome of fire encasing the whole town, my body getting blasted back and skidding a few hundred meters. I felt my eyes closing, succumbing to sleep.

This power, this power is mine. I said to myself and then black.

* * *

-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-warning, gore ahead-

I opened my eyes groggily, my vision swimming like the waves of the sea. 'Dark clouds?' I thought to myself. 'no, not dark clouds- smoke'. Slowly I got up and looked around, the sight made me heave. The whole town was on fire, smoke coming out everywhere. One word floated in my head that described the whole town. 'HELL'. I looked around once more, seeing the corpses; a man with a piece of wood embed on his chest, dozens of dozens of bodies littered around, some so burned they looked comparable to charcoal. I felt something get peeled off my wings hitting the ground with a loud thump. I looked in horror as I saw a woman; her eyes open, staring lifelessly ahead. Half of her body crushed into tiny bits, her blood dripping from my wings where half her body was crushed. I heard a groan of pain and saw him, a few feet away from her an old man lay, his skin soaked in blood, so much so his hair was darker than Natsu's. Some of his skin burning leaving the muscles exposed.

-end of gore-

"Mia" He whimpered while stretching a shaky hand towards the woman. I felt my eyes widen, a survivor! I tried to walk slowly towards him, my feet creating loud footfalls. I saw him freeze; he raised his head slowly and saw me, his face going in a mask of horror. He crawled backwards while crying. I tried to say something but it all came out as growls and roars. "M-mm-monster! Ge- Get away. Y-yyou killed my wife. Monster! You, YOu did this!" I tried to deny him, to say something. To tell him I was going to help him. I took another step forward; suddenly his hand went over his heart his face now a mask of pain. He landed on his side vomiting blood. "Acno logia" he whispered looking at me. Then like a switch was flipped, his body crumpled to the ground; unmoving- dead.

'He's right, I'm to blame for all this' I wanted to get away from all this, to escape. And like before, my instincts took over. My wings stretched and I took off. But no matter how far I get away from the city, I could still hear the voice of the man ringing in my ears. 'Monster'. And i felt myself agreeing, I am a monster. Right then and there, I made it my life's mission to destroy all monsters, including myself. But in order to do that I can't be the weak little human, Cas. I had to be something terrifying, something more. Acnologia, a voice whispered at the back of my mind.

"Acno- ender, logia- era. Ender of eras, huh? I like it"

* * *

So I know this was a short one but I seem to be having writers block. I mean i've finished the outline for the story I just can't put them into words, ya know?

PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE MY STORY. :)


	4. God of life and death

**Hey people I'm back! hehe. so yeah, I've a new story check it out? it's called a dragons second chance (LALU). thank you to the people who have been following this story, especially those who favorite and comment; best wishes to you! you give me so much inspiration!**

Zeref's POV

It has been a few weeks now since that faithful day; the day that a dragon attacked and killed my little brother, Natsu. Since then, I went back to our old home- carrying Natsu all the way. I don't think you can call this home, though. Half the place' is burned down, so that only the living room and half the kitchen remained. But, this is the only place I could think of where we could find solace. The town where you could find our house, like most of the city and towns nowadays, was destroyed and burned. Glancing around our so called house, I could see and imagine what future we would have had if the dragon war had not happened; My mom and dad hugging, Natsu running towards them and making a funny face causing them to laugh. My hands tightened into fists and I fell on my knees. Why? Why did this have to happen? I rubbed furiously at the tears escaping my eyes

Taking a deep breath I willed myself to stop crying. When only the hiccups remained I stood and prepared to leave for the library. Natsu's running out of time, there's no room for crying. I was lucky that the library was still intact so I could continue my research on how to revive Natsu, some mage had put a protection spell on it. Walking towards the dusty sofa where my brother lay I gave him a look over and frowned. His body is decomposing faster than I thought, I have to hurry. I kneeled beside him.

"Hey Natsu, Zeref-nii will just go to the library. Okay?" I kissed his forehead. "I swear I'll do everything and anything I can to bring you back. That's a promise of a lifetime." Standing and walking towards the door I glanced one last time at Natsu. My words ringing in my ear. I went outside closed the door and rested my forehead on it. I closed my eyes.

"Everything and anything, that's a promise of a lifetime."

* * *

(A/N: I'm gonna make this an entry journal kind of writing. I found it better this way. Don't worry I'll switch to writing normally after this part)

Journal entry number 5:  
1 month later:

I found a temporary solution to give me more time. A time spell that would stop the decomposition of Natsu's body. As to a permanent solution- I have yet to find it. I've got clues and ideas but further research is needed.

Journal entry number 68:  
3 months later:

Finally, I found it! The answer that could revive Natsu! Although it is in line with forbidden magic, I'm simply too far to care. The book says that demons are immortals. Even if their heads are cut they will just reform and be revived. I need to master the one true magic that would summon demons from Tartaros. I found a book explaining everything. "Of the true magic" the title was. This is a quoted text from the book

Did you know that in the early days, magic was non-existent to humans and other creatures including dragons. The only beings that were capable of magic were deities. God's and Goddesses' of different elements ruled the heavens and skies and the earth below. However one God changed everything, Ankhseram the God of life and death.

It was said that a young mortal by the name of Seireio ruled the whole kingdom of Fiore. However, he was not a gentle and kind king, instead he was known for his ruthlessness and barbaric tendencies. He would go to war with neighbouring countries rather than solve it in diplomatic ways. He would burn villages and kill people who oppose his power. He had no consent for people. He did not know the true meaning of life. One day Ankhseram appeared in his dream

"Are you here to kill me kami-sama?" Seireio asked with fear. However the God of life and death only stared at him. A pair of eyes, one blacker than the night itself; there are no moons, no stars, no light only death and wicked. The other eye, shined with gold; shinier than the best jewels in all of the world, golden fire sparked inside- there are no man, no women, no children- only life. And so Seireio stared at the eyes of the master of life and death allured and curious as to what knowledge they held. What is the true meaning of life?

After a few moments Ankhseram opened his mouth and spoke "You who have no consent for life ask what life is? Irony is not fit for a king of your calibre, Seireio"

Seireio not used to people insulting him thought that the master has offered him praise. Grinning widly "Life has no meaning but my own" he laughed "I can control people's life as it is my own. I can have anyone killed without consequence. I can gather round how many babies I would wish. We are almost the same you and I. The problem is you're immortal I am not."

Ankhseram fumed silently. 'This human is playing me for a fool you are lucky I cannot take your life for I know it's true meaning' He smirked 'fine, you want immortality, you'll have it'

Seireio, oblivious to Ankhseram's thoughts, smiled 'yes even the god's and goddesses have heard of my greatness'

Ankhseram replied once more "Human, I will grant you immortality and power beyond any other. Power to crush armies and countries at will. However you will only be able to access this power once you have found the true meaning of life."

Seireio waking up from the dream set out to find the true meaning of life, but he simply could not. He watched babies being born, planted trees in his garden, anything he thought was life. And in time he simply thought of the dream as just that, a dream. Months passed and he met a woman, Mia. Mia filled his heart with all the love that his heart desired soon enough they got married. In time the once cold hearted and barbaric Seireio became the opposite. His subjects started to love him instead of fear him and for once everything was right in the human realm.

Years passed and the king and queen were blessed with a baby. Everyday people from far and wide would come to see the little bump the royals had been blessed with. Slowly but surely, Seireio started to see the true meaning of life. When the little bump was born, the queen gave birth to healthy twin's one girl, one boy. As he held his first born on and daughter he could not be happier. The answer to his question what is the true meaning of life was right there, crying in his arms. And as the palace and the kingdom celebrated- Ankhseram's curse took effect.


End file.
